Le Garçon aux Converses Jaunes
by Pendule
Summary: Et si Elias avait réussi à s'enfuir ? S'il avait eu la force de continuer seul, loin de son passé ?
1. Nouveau Départ

Titre : _Le Garçon aux Converses Jaunes._

Raiting : K2.

Univers: Mon Cinéphile & Unknown Movies.

Pairing : /

Chapitre : Premier.

Résumé :

« Et si Elias avait réussi à s'enfuir ? S'il avait eu la force de continuer seul, loin de son passé ? »

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

 _Nouveau Départ._

Les vagues.

De grandes et nombreuses vagues viennent s'écraser sur le sable.

Le sable si fin sous ses doigts qu'aucun des minuscules grains ne daignent s'y accrocher.

En surface seulement, car, enfoncez vos pieds sous la première couche, la seconde s'avérera plus sombre, plus épaisse encore et plus humide.

Exactement comme certaines personnes,

Tout comme le garçon qui se tient debout.

Impassible malgré tout ce fracas,

Malgré les bourrasques de vent,

Il reste debout, sans bouger.

Ses cheveux mouvent au gré de l'air, devenant les seules choses animées sur lui.

Son visage reste fermé,

Les yeux inlassablement fixés droit devant lui scrutent l'horizon.

Seule la Lune éclaire cette plage vide,

Seule l'eau vient troubler ce calme apaisant.

La veste noire sur ses épaules semble abimée,

Comme si, à elle seule, elle avait traversé des centaines d'histoires différentes.

Et même si son propriétaire est jeune, trop pour les avoir vécues, on ne doute pas qu'il a dû avoir une existence mouvementée.

Ses converses jaunes pivotent finalement,

Quittent le trou formé par leur passage.

Il tourne le dos à la mer,

Remonte lentement la plage, les hautes falaises de calcaire lui font désormais face.

Ses fines mains glissent le longs des pierres, qui l'écorchent parfois.

Il emprunte le chemin de bitume pour atteindre le sommet de la colline tranchée.

Arrivé en haut,

Il observe encore l'horizon,

La vue est plus dégagée que précédemment.

Il remarque un léger filet de sang qui coule le long de son annulaire,

Il porte sa main au ciel,

Observe sa légère blessure par les rayons lunaires.

 _« Le sang semble vraiment noir aux rayons de la pleine lune »_ constate-il d'une voix presque éteinte.

Il avale sa salive,

Sent comme une présence derrière lui.

Il imagine son feu amant à ses côtés,

Mais en cette soirée, seul le vent semble l'accompagner.

Il aurait aimé venir ici avec Viktor,

Autant de nuit qu'en pleine journée,

Aimé vivre normalement, au moins le temps de quelques instants.

Mais désormais c'est terminé.

Même seul, il ne peut plus,

Pas ici en tout cas,

Pas en France.

Il détourne le regard,

Il ne pense pas revenir en France un jour,

Il ne s'en pense pas capable, de toute façon.

Le temps est venu pour lui de tout quitter.

Il n'est pas vraiment prêt,

Il ne l'a jamais été à vrai dire,

Mais c'est la dernière fois qu'il en a l'occasion,

Avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent,

Ou qu'ils ne le tuent,

C'est bien la seule chose qu'ils savent faire d'ailleurs,

Tuer.

Il glisse sa main dans sa poche,

En sort une petite montre à gousset en argent et à la mécanique apparente.

Les reflets lunaires se voient dans les chiffres Romains gravés dans le métal.

Minuit.

00:00.

Dans sept heures,

Dans sept putains d'heures il quittera tout.

Seul.

Comme avant.

Mais cette fois le passé ne se répètera pas,

Il ne le laissera pas faire,

Ne se fera pas rattraper.

Il jète un coup d'œil rapide au billet clair.

Sa destination ?

L'Inconnu.

 _Hey !_

 _Bon, j'ai pris un peu de retard, oups._

 _Excusez-moi, j'en suis désolée,_

 _Des petits problèmes perso & de santé mais rien de bien grave,_

 _Rien d'excusable en fait._

 _Du coup j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour ce retard,_

 _Vraiment._

 _Peut-être y aura t'il un chapitre spécial Noël, mais je ne veux rien promettre,_

 _Tu as bien vu ce que cela donnait, les délais et moi, pas vrai ?_

 _Bref,_

 _J'espère que ce (long) mois s'est bien passé pour Toi,_

 _Et que ce chapitre t'as plu, par ailleurs._

 _J'ai changé de temps pour des raisons évidentes, mais je vais avoir du mal à m'y habituer dès maintenant, alors excuse-moi pour les très certainement nombreuses erreurs de conjugaisons et de toutes ces fautes en général._

 _J'espère que tu vas passer de bonne fête de fin d'année et que tu auras des cadeaux cool,_

 _Héhé dis moi donc ce que tu as eu au prochain chapitre !_

 _Bref,_

 _Je m'égare,_

 _Je te remercie pour tout,_

 _T'embrasse, sur ta tempe gauche, toujours,_

 _Et à très vite je l'espère !_

 _-Pendule._

 _\- Vendredi 23 Décembre 2016._


	2. Traversée

Titre : _Le Garçon aux Converses Jaunes._

Raiting : K2.

Univers: Mon Cinéphile & Unknown Movies.

Pairing : /

Chapitre : Second.

Résumé :

« Et si Elias avait réussi à s'enfuir ? S'il avait eu la force de continuer seul, loin de son passé ? »

La partie Réponse au reviews :

(Que, comme une idiote, j'avais oublié précédemment, bien joué pendule )

 _Chy :_

*Câlin*

Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis, Chy',

Je m'étais pas rendue compte de tout ça, de ce que j'avais pu faire, bien que je n'en soit qu'une infime cause.

Et je suis vraiment fière de toi quand je vois tous les gens que tu as rencontré.e, fière de qui tu es et de tout le reste,

J'adore ta façon d'écrire et un jour je pourrais enfin lire tes écrits sur Undertale, un jour promis.

Je t'aime très fort et j'adore les moments passés avec toi aussi, ils sont toujours très intéressants et drôles.

Je t'aime très fort Chysako, et j'serais toujours là si t'as besoin,

Keur sur toi !

 _MadyLuna :_

Héhé oui, je suis de retour !

Et bien finalement j'ai décidé de poster sur les deux sites, comme ça c'est tout aussi pratique.

J'en ai conscience oui, c'est dingue, merci beaucoup ne serait-ce que pour avoir lu mes textes.

Merci beaucoup !

Et oui, peut-être grandira-t'il plus.

Cookies, Chocolats & Bonbons sur toi,

Bisous !

 _MrJacketBarths :_

Merci beaucoup.

Effectivement, c'est un contexte plutôt sympathique pour lire.

C'est vrai qu'ici les commentaires sont très bienveillants et le plus souvent utiles,

Bien qu'il y en ait certains assez blessants, et ça pique pas mal quand tous les autres ne sont que gentillesses et amour.

Disons que certains espaces sont plus propices à la sympathie que d'autres.

Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à tes écrits tient, je suis sure qu'ils sont bon !

C'est un espace d'interaction génial en effet.

Un énorme merci à toi aussi,

Beaucoup de bisous pour la suite,

À bientôt j'espère.

Berkano :

 _Hey !_

 _Contente de te voir dans mes reviews,_

 _Bisous sur toi, c'est adorable merci !_

 _Miki Aren :_

 _Ow,_

 _Oh non, faut pas pleurer va,_

 _J'suis sure que j'en ai pas fait autant, mais c'est vraiment adorable de ta part._

 _Héhéhé, alors je vais le faire, je vais continuer, compte sur moi, Choute !_

 _Oh ce n'est pas réellement des Poèmes tu sais, juste deux trois phrases qui semblent bien sonner._

 _( Finalement pour le support, j'ai mis les deux comme tu as pu le voir sur ffn, comme ça tout le monde est content ! )_

 _Bisous sur toi, je t'aime très très très fort ma Femme & Reine Sandwichs, milles bisous sur toi, et à très vite j'espère ~ _

_(d'ailleurs, je t'avais envoyé un mp sur ffn mais tu ne m'as jamais répondue :c )_

 _Elias :_

Ow,

Je crois que c'est réellement la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais lue dans mes reviews,

Peu importe si mon histoire a eu un quelconque impact sur toi, mais dans tous les cas je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'apporter quelque chose,

Merci à toi,

Beaucoup,

Et je t'embrasse très fort et espère avoir des nouvelles de toi très bientôt.

 _xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx_

Je tiens à préciser que tout ce qui est écrit ici m'appartient et que si quelqu'un désire l'utiliser, merci de venir me le demander en privé, je ne mord pas, promis ! -Pendule.

 _Tra_ _versée._

Les vagues heurtent la coque du bateau rapide.

La peinture bleue s'écaille, des morceaux se détachent et viennent disparaître dans l'écume blanche.

Un vent frais souffle sur les fines vitres couvertes de traces de doigts.

Il est neuf heures quarante et une minute.

Le brouillard s'efface lentement au-dessus de la mer mouvementée.

Celui dans la tête d'Elias, lui, n'est pas prêt de quitter sa place.

Il essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir,

Se questionne,

Sur ce qui l'attend.

Il ne sait toujours pas où il va aller.

Le rafiot sur lequel il se trouve l'emmène en Sicile.

Il a envie de voyager,

De voir autant de choses qu'il peut.

Mais l'argent finira bien par manquer à un moment,

Il n'a aucune idée de comment il va réussir à en gagner.

Il ne veut plus tuer,

Ce serait comme bafouer la mémoire de Viktor.

Et ça il refuse.

Autour de son cou,

Au bout d'une chaîne argentée - cadeau de naissance -,

Balancé au gré des planches du bateau,

Un précieux pendentif pend.

Dernier présent du sus-nommé,

Unique souvenir de son amour passé,

Si ce n'est une photo abîmée glissée au fond de sa poche.

Il se rappelle cette après-midi.

Il se rappelle de tout, en fait.

Mais cette histoire, il ne l'a pas raconté.

Celle-ci, elle n'est pas entre leurs mains,

C'est à lui,

Lui seul, désormais.

Inconsciemment, ses yeux se ferment.

Une image se colle sur sa rétine.

Viktor.

Viktor, souriant et un petit paquet dans les mains.

Viktor

Viktor

Viktor

Toujours

Viktor

Viktor partout

Viktor tout le temps

Viktor

Viktor

Viktor

Viktor…

Ses doigts se crispent sur la barre qui le retient face à la mer déchaînée.

Un éclat de rire brisé s'échappe de lui tandis qu'il passe une main tremblante sur son visage, effaçant ces larmes volées.

Il est vide,

Épuisé,

Mais se rappelle.

Il y avait un ciel noir, cette nuit là,

Vide d'étoiles.

Accoudé à la branlante rambarde,

Elias entend les bruissements d'un paquet dans son dos,

Il se doute déjà de ce qui l'attend.

C'est son anniversaire,

Viktor le savait.

Une main passe sur ses hanches et viens l'enlacer tandis que Viktor se glisse à sa gauche,

Lui tendant un petit paquet.

C'était au tout début de leur relation,

Quand ils n'étaient pas recherchés,

Quand ils ne fuyaient pas encore.

Il a ouvert la petite boîte,

Timide.

À l'intérieur,

Un petit morceau de miroir était fixé à une longue chaîne argentée.

Le miroir, de petite taille, avait des bouts arrondis et faisait quelque 5 centimètres de longueurs.

Le miroir en lui-même était brouillé,

Il aurait été dur de s'observer à travers, mais la lumière du lampadaire non loin venait se refléter à l'intérieur de celui-ci,

Sur les bords, des petites lignes rougeâtres métalliques venaient border l'objet, tandis qu'en haut y était gravé la lettre E en majuscule.

Et enfin,

Au centre pile de la surface,

Une Pierre de Lune.

Elle était d'une rondeur parfaite,

Luisante de beauté,

Lisse et arrondie.

D'une douceur délicate.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

« C'est magnifique.. »

« Héhé j'savais pas trop quoi faire,

Quoi prendre,

Et puis j'ai vu ça,

J'ai trouvé que c'était pile-poil. »

« Ça l'est. »

Sobre sans trop d'effusion de joie,

La joie n'est pas toujours obligatoirement dans la parole.

Une bourrasque de vent sur la coque ballottée,

Un sourire léger glisse sur sa face,

Et sa main serre le précieux objet,

Dernier présent de son passé brisé.

Il se retourne finalement, dos à la mer désormais.

Mais il se retrouve figé,

Ses doigts se crispent tandis que ses yeux exorbités fixent un point mouvant.

À l'autre bout du rafiot,

En habits civils,

Un homme qu'il a déjà aperçu auparavant se tient fièrement.

Il ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué,

Mais Elias le reconnaît.

C'est un des hommes qui l'avait escorté dans cette voiture d'où il s'était enfuit.

Coucou vous ~

Comment ça va depuis le temps ahaahahahahahadopjodOQFOJtop

Pardon.

J'suis tellement désolée pour mon absence

C'est juste que

J'ai pas mal de mal à faire corriger mes chapitres de par le fait que je n'ose pas vraiment demander leur "aide" à ceux qui me l'ont proposée,

Mais comme ça au moins j'améliore mon orthographe,

Et merci à Elo pour ce chapitre pour le coup,

Câlins à vous,

Mon twitter c'est Pendule_ si vous voulez qu'on discute tranquillou,

Bisous sur votre tempe gauche,

Et à très vite je l'espère !

-Pendule.

\- Vendredi 17 mars 2017.


End file.
